Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and non-volatile (e.g., flash) memory.
A number of non-volatile memory devices can be combined to make a solid state drive (SSD) that can emulate a mechanically-operated hard disk drive in a computer system. Solid state drives can provide faster access with greater reliability than mechanical hard drives due to the lack of moving parts.
Due at least in part to the increasing performance of computer systems, memory and solid state drive manufacturers can be under constant pressure to increase the performance of their memory in order to try to keep pace with computer system performance increases. There are general needs to make reading and writing to memory more efficient to relieve any operations burden on computer systems.